Moon's Lust
by OhIsItLove12yaoi
Summary: David is a goth kid at WestJohnsonHighSchool.he has friedns and a crush.What happens wen he meets Dantero Mahimoto.can davey find love in da girl of his dreams or Dantero.wil he fight da blood suckers"Shivaldos" Y is everyone calling him sayato. FirstFi
1. Happenings

Hey yo pplz. Its me Im kinda new here so if you are so kind give me good feed back wen reviewing. I am a YAOILUVER so there will be some guy and guy romance and action

Kai: but wait won't they be upset if they hate yaoi

Love:... so maybe thet'll like it

Kai: or maybe they won't

Love: Who asked you. GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE DAMN IT!*bring out a hooked whip and lemon juice-_-*

Kai:*whimpers*yes ma'am

So here it is enjoy

WARNING WARNING THERE IS LOT OF BLOOD AND yAOI IN HERE IF YOU HATE PLZ WALK AWAY FROM THE FANFIC

* * *

Chapter 1:

Happening

He ran fast at full speed running towards his home. _'What just happened?'_ he wondered. He could forget but he didn't want to. They jumped in front of him, where he suddenly stopped.

"So, by the look on your face you saw everything," the man leaned forward, "right?" asked the tall blonde. "I promise, I...I won't tell anyone. I swear!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well, maybe we can…" The blonde was cut off by his partner gliding his 9-inch blade through the air around the man's neck. The man went silent. "Hey, are you okay dude?" the blonde shook him and his head rolled off his body. The blonde's eyes grew in anger. His partner's blade didn't even have blood on it. The man's body fell to the ground next to his gorged head. Blood began to form in a puddle around the man's delicate, yet, delicious looking neck.

"God, I wasn't even done speaking to him Shiki!" screamed the red faced blonde. The long black haired teen _(known as Shiki)_ put his blade back in its sheet.

"He took too long to answer, Kai." scowled Shiki looking at his partner in annoyance.

"He didn't even get to hear the question. Damn 'it! Ugh, well at least we got rid of this spy right?" Kai heard silence then turn around to see his partner walking back to which they came from.

"Whatever. Are we going back or what?" Shiki said waving goodbye to his friend.

"I guess but will Dina be upset we didn't bring her back a 'toy' to play with?" Shiki froze at the comment. Kai saw his long haired friend pause and wondered why.

" What's wrong?" Shiki came back from thought and spoke,

"Uh, it's nothing let's just go."

"Kaaaayyyy!" Kai said with a big goofy grin on his face. They moved in lighting speed and vanished where they had left the body to be discovered by the town. When it got really silent Kai was back in a sudden. He picked up the man's head and kissed his nose. "I'll keep you though, cutie!" Then, taking the head with, left once again but only leaving the body to be found by residents.

* * *

Like it?

Kai: I kno she cant do a good job right

Shiki: how come you get to keep his head

Kai: b/c Love likes me more than you right love

*silence*

Kai: Love where.. oh there you r

Love What.. OH YEA PLz review and tell me if you like it Byez


	2. The Doctor's Office

Chapter 2

Surprise

"I don't wanna. I don't wanna. I Don't Wanna! I DON'T WANNA!" screamed Danyelle holding on to her bed frame as her brother pulled her feet. "I don't care if don't want to! Mom said you have to get your shots now, let go of the bed Danyelle! We have to go now!" David yelled trying his to pull his little sister off the bed.

David was not your average teenage boy. He was different in his very own special ways that his friends loved about him. When David was born he had a unique eye color that made his parents wonder how he got these eyes. (No they were not _blue as the stars in heaven and cold as a winter night'). *Fact: that just sounds plain gay. Not the omg-you-have-got-to-become-my-friend-because-I'm-acting-gay thing. No, we're talking about Go-Girl' gay.*. _He was born with blood red eyes with a bit of silver in them. Then, as he got older, David's hair grew really long. Every time they cut his hair, it grew back in 2 whole days. When he got into middle school, his nails grew into actual claws, like a lion or dog, but thicker. He tried to file sometimes, but in attempts they broke the nail file. *Wish I had his nails*

"Danyelle, if you do not let o of this bed frame right now, I'll...I'll," David searched the room for something when his brain hatched a wonderful idea. He let go of his sister's legs and grabbed her favorite doll. "I'll kill Miss Patty Potty. And then just maybe I'll cut her hair." David looked at his sister as though he was a mask murderer. "OKAY! Okay, I'll go as long as you get me ice cream on the way back home okay. Now give back Miss Patty Potty or I'll tell mom what you said." Replied Danyelle as she climbed off her bed. "Fine then let's go or you'll be late for the appointment."

As they drove to the clinic, David and Danyelle fought over what station they should listen to on the way. Since it was his car David won on the rock channel. His favorite band Mindless Self Indulgence came on playing Bring the Pain. There was so much cursing, that Danyelle had her ears covered until they made it to the whole way. After five WHOLE hours of a dude singing and screaming they made it to the clinic. Four little kids were crying about how 'scary' a needle was and they wanted to go home. There holding those kids were their parents ignoring them and reading a stupid magazine. 'Can they shut those stupid brats up? Gosh they are so annoying' David screamed in head. As they made their way to the seats, David imagined choking the light of the parents who couldn't keep their brats under control. They sat as David looked through a magazine, and while Danyelle made friends with a little girl with small pigtails.

"Hey Davey!" screamed a familiar voice. David knew only one person who actually called him that. David turned to see if his mind was telling the truth. There standing in by the door way was Kevin. He was wearing the usual black skull Pon and Zi t-shirt, a pair of black torn bought jeans, and redEcko shoes. Kevin was one of Davey's friends. Just like Davey he was a Goth kid. He didn't want his mom to know for his own "personal" reasons, but Davey didn't care. (Now we get to call David, Davey. Oh it suites him better) Kevin was very tall; I mean 7' 6". Yeah he was pretty tall. He was tall to everyone except Dash who was 9' 7". He had coal black hair kind of like Davey's, but shoulder length with blood red streaks running down his bangs. He had stunning greenish silver eyes. He had enough piercings on him already. He has seven ear piercings, two tongue rings, and one lip ring that dangled when he smiled. Yet his mom didn't want him to be a Goth, she allowed him to get all those piercings? Just imagine if he has to go to the airport, it'll take him probably 12 minutes to take them all out.

"Hey what's up Kev?" Davey said throwing the magazine aside.

"Not much dude. So are you here to get a shot or somethin'?" Kevin asked, arms crossed around his chest.

"Nah, I'm here with 'terror." He replied pointing his thumb at Danyelle's direction.

"I heard that!" screamed Danyelle. A small doll sized shoe was greeted with the back of Davey's head.

"Love you too, Danyelle!" Davey replied, still facing Kevin not even worrying to see Danyelle's steamed face.

"Have you talked to Karman yet about the ceremony?" Davey asked bewildered to why Danyelle came running to his side as if the devil himself was after her. Kevin looked at the scene confused with all means necessary.

"Umm...n-not yet, but I will…today. Umm… hey Danyelle-Devil, what's up?" Kevin asked the obnoxiously loud child while still answering his friends' question.

"HE HAS A NEDDLE. DAVEY HELP ME!" Danyelle hollered as she held her brothers pants for dear life.

"Oh, I guess h=it's her turn. I'll see you tonight at the ceremony Kev!" Davey shouted as he pulled his sister off his pants.

"Alright Davey, see you later." And with that final comment Kevin was out the door.


End file.
